Someone Special
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: L-Elf yang adalah pekerja yang sangat sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencari kekasih, tapi semuanya berubah ketika ia melihat pemuda berambut cokelat yang menarik perhatiannya. Haruto pun menjadi penasaran akan sosok L-Elf yang selalu menemuinya. Apakah perasaan mereka berdua bisa menyatu? EruHaru fic, special fic for L-Elf's birthday 25/5.


Disclamer: Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai.

Special fic for L-Elf Karlstein's birthday.

* * *

**Someone Special**

* * *

Di bulan Mei ini adalah bulan yang cukup tenang karena sekarang sedang musim semi, lebih tepatnya sekarang adalah pertengahan musim semi. Ketika di Jepang beberapa bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya seorang pemuda berambut perak sedang berjalan santai dan memperhatikan bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran itu.

L-Elf atau Mikhail Karlstein adalah seorang pemuda berusia 25 tahun yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantornya. L-Elf sendiri adalah pemuda yang cukup tampan tapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekasih, pemuda itu sering sekali mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mencari seorang pendamping hidup. Lebih tepatnya ia jarang mengungkapkan kehidupan pribadinya kepada rekan kerja.

_Workaholic. _Sepertinya julukan itu sangat tepat untuk pribadi L-Elf yang sering sekali mengutamakan pekerjaan dibandingkan kehidupan pribadinya. Bagi L-Elf mendedikasikan diri untuk pekerjaan lebih berarti dibandingkan mencari kekasih. Tapi pemuda itu tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia merasa hidupnya monoton, tidak ada hal yang menarik dalam hidupnya.

Langkah L-Elf terhenti di depan sebuah cafe, ia memang belum makan malam dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe itu. Begitu masuk ke dalam dan membuka pintu, ia melihat suasana cafe yang tampak tidak begitu ramai. Suasana cafe yang didominasi warna cokelat dengan paduan musik jazz membuat suasana terasa tenang. L-Elf menuju sebuah meja yang berada di pojok dan ia hendak memesan.

"Selamat malam, silahkan mau pesan apa?"

Terdengar suara seorang _waiter _yang sudah berada disamping L-Elf, manik ungu pemuda berambut perak ini memperhatikan sosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang berada disampingnya itu. Pemuda yang memakai baju rapi dan tersenyum ramah itu memberikan buku menu kepada L-Elf. L-Elf hanya membuka buku menu itu sekilas dan sudah menentukan menu apa yang akan ia pesan.

"Saya hanya pesan kopi dan _sandwich._" ujar L-Elf.

"Baik."

Pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan L-Elf untuk mengambilkan pesanan lalu L-Elf memperhatikan ke arah luar jendela dimana ia melihat pemandangan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melewati cafe ini. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan ia hendak mengangkatnya, ia sudah biasa menerima telepon bisnis seperti ini dan membicarakan masalah pekerjaannya. Jika sudah seperti ini L-Elf tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, ia bahkan pernah membiarkan kopi buatannya terasa dingin ketika asyik berbicara mengenai bisnis dengan rekan kerjanya.

Tidak lama pesanan L-Elf telah tiba dan sang _waiter _yang membawakan pesanan L-Elf tampak bersikap profesional. Ia sudah biasa melihat orang seperti L-Elf yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak memperdulikan apakah pesanan mereka sudah sampai atau belum. Pemuda itu meletakkan secangkir kopi dan sepiring _sandwich, _bersamaan dengan itu L-Elf mematikan teleponnya.

"Kau mengantarnya, terima kasih." ujar L-Elf.

"I─iya."

"Haruto! Kesini sebentar!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya, L-Elf memperhatikan pemuda bernama Haruto itu dan sosok Haruto langsung pergi meninggalkan L-Elf. Sosok pemuda berambut cokelat itu telah menjauh dan mendekati seorang gadis, entah mereka membicarakan hal apa.

L-Elf memilih untuk meminum secangkir kopinya dan entah kenapa matanya sedari tadi tertuju ke arah pemuda yang ia ketahui namanya adalah Haruto. Ia memang belum memastikan nama pemuda itu tapi di satu sisi ia merasa yakin akan pendengarannya yang cukup baik.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang."

Terdengar sapaan beberapa _waiter _di dalam cafe ketika ada pengunjung lain yang datang, pemuda berambut perak itu sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang menyambut kedatangan pengunjung lain. Entah kenapa matanya terus menatap ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat itu, terlihat senyuman tipis di wajah pemuda itu.

L-Elf telah menghabiskan makanan juga kopinya dan ia memutuskan untuk membayar pesanannya itu, salah satu _waiter _menyadari bahwa L-Elf hendak membayar dan ia mendekati pemuda itu. L-Elf memperhatikan sosok gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang mendekatinya dengan senyuman itu, terlihat sedikit rasa enggan di wajahnya.

"Dimana pemuda berambut cokelat tadi?" tanya L-Elf langsung.

"Eh?" Gadis itu terlihat bingung mendengar ucapan L-Elf.

"Pemuda tadi yang mengantarkan pesananku, bisakah kau memanggilnya?"

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia memahami permintaan L-Elf dan meninggalkan meja untuk memanggil seseorang yang diinginkan oleh L-Elf. Tidak lama sang pemuda berambut cokelat menghampiri L-Efl dan tersenyum tipis ketika pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu.

"A─anda memanggil saya?" tanya pemuda itu.

L-Elf hanya menganguk pelan dan memperhatikan _nametag _yang terpasang di baju pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Tertulis nama "Tokishima Haruto" disana, akhirnya ia telah mengetahui nama pemuda itu. Haruto hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan L-Elf yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan intens itu.

"Ano..." gumam Haruto pelan.

"Aku ingin membayar pesananku," ujar L-Elf yang memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Haruto sebagai bayaran atas pesanannya. "Terima kasih, Tokishima Haruto."

Pemuda berambut perak itu langsung berdiri untuk meninggalkan Haruto. Haruto memperhatikan uang yang diberikan L-Elf, jumlahnya cukup berlebih dan ia hendak mengejar L-Elf. Tentu saja jika ada uang yang berlebih Haruto akan mengembalikannya kepada pelanggan.

"Tunggu, tuan." panggil Haruto.

Haruto menyusul hingga ke depan pintu cafe dan L-Elf menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Haruto langsung memberikan uang kembalian untuk L-Elf karena uang yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut perak itu berlebih. L-Elf yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatap wajah Haruto dengan intens.

"Itu untukmu saja, anggap saja sebagai uang tambahan untukmu. Sampai jumpa lagi Tokishima Haruto."

Akhirnya L-Elf benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Haruto, Haruto mau tidak mau menerima uang itu dan ia menganggukkan kepala sebagai rasa terima kasih. Ia segera masuk ke dalam cafe dan hendak kembali bekerja. Sedangkan L-Elf yang berjalan meninggalkan cafe itu hanya tersenyum tipis memikirkan sosok pemuda yang dilihatnya itu.

'Anak yang menarik.'

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan L-Elf sering mengunjungi cafe demi bertemu dengan Haruto. Haruto sama sekali tidak menyadarinya dan merasa bahwa kedatangan pelanggan tetap itu adalah kemajuan bagi cafe mereka. Marie yang selalu memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya merasa sedikit janggal karena melihat L-Elf hanya ingin Haruto yang datang untuk mencatat pesanannya.

Ketika Marie menceritakan hal itu kepada Haruto, pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak cuek dan tidak begitu memperdulikan ucapan Marie. Baginya ia akan melakukan pekerjaan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Sekarang sudah jam makan siang di Sakimori High School, Haruto sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama dengan teman-temannya. Ia senang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, memang beberapa temannya juga dirinya mengambil kerja sambilan di cafe yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Awalnya Haruto hanya ingin mencoba saja tapi akhirnya ia juga menikmati pekerjaannya di cafe, apalagi salah satu sahabatnya─Shoko─yang menawarkannya untuk bekerja di cafe itu bersama dengan Marie dan Kyuma.

Bagi Haruto yang memulai pekerjaan sebagai _waiter _selama hampir satu bulan membuatnya terbiasa dengan kehidupan pekerjaan sambilan seperti ini, meski ia merasa lelah tapi ia tetap memutuskan untuk bekerja.

Selama ia bekerja menerima sebuah uang tambahan dari pelanggan adalah hal yang cukup biasa, tapi baru kemarin ia menerima uang tambahan yang cukup besar dari seorang pelanggan yang baru pertama kali datang ke cafe. Sebagian besar orang yang datang ke cafe adalah pelanggan tetap karena itu Haruto tahu pria yang datang kemarin adalah pelanggan baru.

'Apakah wajar jika menerima uang tambahan yang berlebih?' batin Haruto.

"Tapi aku bingung dengan seorang pelanggan baru yang akhir-akhir ini datang ke cafe." ujar Shoko tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Marie.

"Pelanggan itu ingin Haruto yang datang untuk menemuinya, padahal cafe kita bukanlah _maid _atau _butler _cafe dimana _waiter _yang datang adalah yang dipesannya."

Haruto melirik ke arah Shoko dan entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit terkejut ketika Shoko menceritakan hal itu kepada Marie dan Kyuma. Marie menatap datar ke arah Haruto dan tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia katakan kepada Haruto itu ternyata benar.

"Sudahlah Shoko, mungkin karena dia hanya mengetahui Haruto." ujar Kyuma.

"Tapi masih banyak _waiter _lain di cafe kemarin. Ketika aku menemuinya, ia memintaku untuk memanggil Haruto." keluh Shoko yang memakan roti yang dibelinya.

"Atau karena dia tertarik dengan Haruto." tambah Marie.

Haruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Shoko dan berusaha membuat gadis itu tidak merasa kesal. Mereka hanya membicarakan beberapa hal lainnya dan Haruto tidak begitu mengikuti pembicaraan mereka, sedari tadi ia memikirkan ucapan Marie yang mengatakan bahwa pengunjung kemarin tertarik kepadanya.

Bukankah rasa tertarik kepada orang lain itu sebuah kewajaran?

Tapi ketika memikirkan hal itu mendadak wajah Haruto sedikit memerah, ia merasa malu karena membayangkan sosok pemuda berambut perak itu. Ia langsung saja berpamitan kepada teman-temannya dan menuju kelasnya. Shoko memperhatikan sosok Haruto yang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

'Haruto.'

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam sekolah sudah selesai dan Haruto hendak pergi meninggalkan kelas, ia ingin bergegas ke cafe untuk mulai bekerja tapi karena ada tugas piket dengan terpaksa ia harus berada di dalam kelas lebih lama. Haruto dan beberapa temannya yang mendapat tugas piket mulai membersihkan kelas.

'Sudah jam enam.' batin Haruto yang memperhatikan jam dinding.

"Tugas kita juga sudah selesai." ujar murid lain.

"Ah? Kalau begitu aku langsung pamit saja."

Haruto langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Ia sedang terburu-buru menuju tempat kerja sambilannya, dirinya sedang berkerjaran dengan waktu. Saat ia sedang berlari seperti itu sekilas ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut perak yang memakai pakaian formal, sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja pulang dari kantor.

'Ah? Orang itu...' batin Haruto.

Haruto langsung berhenti berlari dan memperhatikan sosok pemuda itu yang akan menyebrang, ia bisa melihat bahwa orang itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah kenapa Haruto merasa sedikit gugup melihat orang itu yang berada di seberang jalan.

Lampu lalu lintas yang tadi berwarna merah sekarang berubah menjadi hijau pertanda bahwa pejalan kaki bisa menyebrang. Haruto mulai menyebrang bersama juga dengan orang-orang lain yang akan menyebrang, saat ia berjalan menelusuri jalan ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut perak itu di sebelahnya. Tampaknya pemuda itu juga menyadari sosok Haruto dan pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu, terlihat senyuman di wajah pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Ah?"

Haruto sedikit terkejut ketika melihat pemuda berambut perak ini tersenyum ke arahnya, bahkan Haruto sampai berhenti berjalan dan tangan pemuda itu menepuk ke arahnya. Haruto terkejut ketika pemuda itu sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kalau kau berjalan tidak melihat jalan itu berbahaya." ujar L-Elf yang menggenggam tangan Haruto dan mengajaknya pergi melintasi jalan.

Haruto tidak melawan dan ia pergi mengikuti L-Elf sehingga mereka berada di sisi jalan. Haruto sampai terkejut saat melihat tangannya digenggam oleh L-Elf, entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak melihat ke arah L-Elf.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana, Tokishima Haruto?" tanya L-Elf.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Haruto bingung.

"Aku mengingat namamu karena melihat _nametag_-mu kemarin. Apa kau akan pergi ke cafe?"

"I─iya..."

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

"Ti─tidak usah! Aku pasti merepotkan Anda."

"Tidak apa, ikut saja denganku. Kebetulan aku juga ingin pergi ke cafe-mu itu."

Mau tidak mau Haruto mengiyakan ucapan L-Elf dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju cafe. Haruto yang belum mengenal L-Elf tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan darimana, sedari tadi manik birunya mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda berambut perak itu. Ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu baru saja pulang dari kantor, terlihat dari pakaiannya.

'Kira-kira apa yang bisa kubicarakan dengannya?' batin Haruto bingung.

"Seragam sekolahmu itu, kau murid Sakimori High School." ujar L-Elf tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ah iya." jawab Haruto langsung.

"Begitu."

Haruto melirik ke arah L-Elf dan ia melihat senyuman tipis di wajah pemuda itu, entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Apakah hal seperti ini wajar? Padahal ini adalah pertemuan keduanya, tentu saja mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain. Haruto merasa dirinya menjadi aneh sejak kemarin, apalagi ketika bertemu dengan pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Kita sampai." ujar L-Elf.

"Iya. A-aku akan siap-siap dulu," Haruto hendak pergi meninggalkan L-Elf tapi tangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu ditahan oleh sang pemuda berambut perak. Jarak wajah mereka juga terlihat dekat dan Haruto merasa sedikit panik. "Ano..."

"Aku berharap kau akan melayaniku nanti."

"Eh?"

L-Elf melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Haruto dan berjalan masuk ke dalam cafe. Haruto hanya terdiam karena masih memikirkan ucapan L-Elf, mendadak wajahnya memerah dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih saja berdiri di depan cafe dan sedikit menarik perhatian, Marie yang kebetulan melihatnya dari dalam langsung keluar dari cafe dan mendekati Haruto.

"Haruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Waktunya bekerja." ujar Marie.

"Eh? Iya, maaf aku datang terlambat." ujar Haruto yang bergegas masuk ke dalam cafe dan menuju ruang staff untuk segera bersiap-siap.

Marie hanya menatap kepergian Haruto dengan wajah datar, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam cafe dan melihat sosok L-Elf berada di pojok dan sedang membaca buku. Ia tersenyum tipis saja karena merasa pemuda itu datang untuk menemui Haruto.

.

.

.

"Silahkan ini pesanan Anda, tuan."

Haruto membawakan pesanan L-Elf dan ia hendak datang ke meja lain untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan lainnya. L-Elf yang menikmati kopi pun terus memandang Haruto yang pergi kesana kemari untuk melayani pelanggan. Cafe ini juga terlihat ramai karena menjelang jam makan malam dan banyak pelanggan yang datang.

L-Elf sendiri juga memutuskan untuk melakukan pekerjaannya di cafe ini, ia mengeluarkan beberapa kertas juga laptop untuk mulai mengetik. Jika sudah berurusan dengan pekerjaan L-Elf akan lupa diri, tapi ia tidak peduli karena ia masih ingin melihat Haruto yang bekerja di cafe. Sesekali tanpa L-Elf sadari, Haruto juga melirik ke arahnya.

'Dia sedang sibuk rupanya.' batin Haruto.

"Haruto, bawakan pesanan meja nomor 12!"

"Iya!"

Haruto bergegas untuk membawakan pesanan dan tidak memperhatikan L-Elf lagi, ia harus fokus dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Tapi Haruto sendiri sangat penasaran akan diri L-Elf yang terlihat misterius itu. Bolehkah jika suatu saat ia bertanya banyak hal pada pemuda itu? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Haruto menjadi malu sendiri.

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan suasana di dalam cafe tidak sesibuk tadi, bahkan hanya ada beberapa orang saja di dalam karena cafe ini akan segera tutup. Haruto kembali memperhatikan L-Elf dan ia melihat pemuda itu masih sibuk, bahkan pemuda itu sampai beberapa kali memesan kopi juga cemilan untuk menemaninya bekerja.

Haruto yang tampak penasaran dengan L-Elf pun mulai mendekati pemuda berambut perak itu, ia melihat pemuda itu masih sibuk mengetik beberapa hal dalam laptopnya. 'Mungkin itu urusan pekerjaannya.' hal itu yang Haruto pikirkan pertama kali ketika melihat L-Elf sibuk seperti sekarang.

"Ada apa, Tokishima Haruto?" tanya L-Elf.

"Eh? Ah, Anda tahu saya disini?" tanya Haruto bingung.

"Sedari tadi kau berdiri disana, tentu saja membuatku harus melihat ke arahmu."

Haruto merasa sedikit malu saat L-Elf menyadari bahwa dirinya sedari tadi hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan pemuda itu. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan meja L-Elf dan kembali ke ruangan staff tapi langkahnya terhenti saat L-Elf menahan tangannya. Haruto menoleh ke arah L-Elf dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Apa kau ada waktu setelah ini?"

"Ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu setelah ini. Kutunggu kau di depan cafe ini ketika kau selesai bekerja."

Haruto gugup mendengar ajakan itu, ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan memilih untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu. L-Elf sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis dan memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja, ia juga telah menyelesaikan pekerjannya dan hendak keluar dari cafe. Suasana malam hari di tengah kota Tokyo memang sangat ramai, seperti tidak ada matinya kota ini.

L-Elf melirik ke arah toko sebelah yang menjual aksesoris, ia tidak menyangka toko seperti itu akan bersebelahan dengan cafe. Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dalam bisnis, jika usahamu berbeda dengan tempat sebelahmu tentu dapat menarik perhatian. L-Elf melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko itu dan masuk ke dalam, ia bisa melihat beberapa macam aksesoris seperti cincin, gelang dan lainnya.

"Selamat datang tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang penjual.

"Ah tidak, saya hanya ingin melihat-lihat." jawab L-Elf.

L-Elf memperhatikan beberapa aksesoris disana dan ia terdiam ketika melihat sebuah kalung dengan liontin berwarna merah muda disana. Ia teringat bahwa ia pernah memberikan benda serupa kepada seseorang yang sekarang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Entah kenapa ia kembali teringat dengan seseorang yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya.

Bohong jika L-Elf tidak pernah merasakan perasaan cinta. Tentu saja ia pernah merasakannya, hanya saja ia tidak mengumbarnya kepada orang lain. Ia adalah pribadi yang sering menyimpan masalahnya sendiri dan tidak menceritakannya kepada orang lain, makanya tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang L-Elf lebih jauh.

'Liesellote.'

L-Elf langsung meninggalkan toko itu dan ia melihat Haruto yang berjalan keluar dari cafe, buru-buru Haruto mendekatinya dan L-Elf hanya memasang wajah datar. Ia memperhatikan Haruto yang masih memakai seragamnya dan Haruto sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya agar mereka tidak bertemu pandang.

"Maaf mengajakmu pergi malam-malam." ujar L-Elf.

"Tidak apa. Besok juga hari libur jadi aku tidak masalah pulang malam." jawab Haruto.

L-Elf tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Haruto dan mereka hanya berdiri di dekat cafe, beberapa orang juga melintasi jalanan disana dengan berbagai macam aktivitas mereka. Sebagian besar dari mereka berjalan pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukkan jam malam, tapi ada juga yang hendak bersenang-senang di malam hari.

Kedua pemuda ini tidak juga berbicara, mereka hanya saling terdiam dan memperhatikan beberapa orang yang melewati mereka. Haruto merasa sedikit resah karena ia tidak tahu harus membicarakan hal apa kepada L-Elf, rasanya sulit untuk berbicara kepada seseorang yang lebih tua darimu.

"Ma─maaf, memangnya ada apa tuan?" tanya Haruto.

"Panggil saja aku Mikhail, Tokishima Haruto." ujar L-Elf langsung.

"Ah, baiklah... Mikhail-san."

L-Elf memperhatikan jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat, meski tempat ini ramai tapi tidak bagus juga jika mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu. L-Elf menghela napas dan menatap Haruto dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Apa kau mau menginap di apartemenku?" tanya L-Elf.

"EH?!"

Haruto sangat panik mendengar ucapan L-Elf hingga berteriak dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka, wajahnya mulai memerah dan ia memilih untuk tidak menatap ke arah L-Elf. Pemuda berambut perak ini merasa Haruto sedikit berlebihan dan ia langsung menarik Haruto untuk menjauh dari keramaian.

"Ah, tu─tunggu sebentar Mikhail-san." ucap Haruto.

"Kau akan berteriak lagi di tempat umum seperti tadi? Kurasa tidak, sebaiknya kau ikuti aku saja. Kita akan bicara secara pribadi." ujar L-Elf yang masih menggenggam tangan Haruto untuk membawanya pergi.

Mau tidak mau Haruto mengikuti L-Elf, mereka pun masih bergandengan tangan dengan erat dan beberapa orang melirik ke arah mereka. Tampaknya L-Elf sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pandangan orang lain tapi berbeda dengan Haruto yang tampak memperhatikan mereka dan ia merasa malu.

'Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang?' batin Haruto.

.

.

.

Tidak lama mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen dan L-Elf mengajak Haruto masuk ke dalam. Haruto mengikuti L-Elf dan ia bisa melihat bahwa di apartemen L-Elf hanya terdapat sedikit barang, sebagian besar juga tersusun dengan rapi seperti tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Haruto melihat L-Elf mulai membuka jas yang dipakainya dan melonggarkan dasinya, penampilan pemuda berambut perak itu membuat Haruto merasa sedikit gugup.

"Kau bisa duduk saja di sofa itu, aku akan menyiapkan minuman untukmu." ujar L-Elf yang langsung berlalu ke arah dapur.

Haruto hanya mengiyakan saja dan ia duduk di sofa yang ada, matanya kembali memperhatikan isi ruang tamu ini. Tidak banyak foto yang terpajang di ruangan ini seolah-olah L-Elf sedang menutupi dirinya agar tidak diketahui oleh orang banyak. Haruto menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Matanya tertuju ke arah meja kecil yang ada di dekat sofa, ia melihat seperti sebuah bingkai foto yang diletakkan ke bawah agar tertutup.

"Eh? Apa itu?"

Penasaran? Rasa itulah yang mendorong Haruto untuk bangun dari sofa dan mendekati meja itu. Tangannya meraih bingkai foto itu dan perlahan mengambilnya, memang ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena ia menyentuh sembarangan barang yang ada di rumah orang tapi ia sangat penasaran dengan foto itu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok yang ada di dalam bingkai foto itu, seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah muda dikuncir dua yang sedang tersenyum tipis dan sosok L-Elf yang menggenggam tangan wanita itu dengan erat. Tangan Haruto sedikit gemetaran ketika melihat foto itu, entah kenapa ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dadanya terasa sakit.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia harus merasakan hal itu?

Kenapa di dalam foto ini harus ada sosok L-Elf dengan seorang wanita?

"Ini minumanmu."

Terdengar suara L-Elf yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekatnya dan membuat Haruto terkejut, pemuda berambut cokelat ini langsung saja bangun dan masih memegang foto itu. Manik ungu L-Elf memperhatikan tangan Haruto yang memegang bingkai foto dan terlihat wajah datarnya.

"Kau melihat foto itu?" tanya L-Elf langsung.

"Ma─maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud," ujar Haruto sedikit panik. "A─aku tidak tahu kalau Mikhail-san mengenal Liesellote-sensei. A─aku..."

"Jadi sekarang Liesellote adalah guru di sekolahmu?"

"I─iya."

"Begitu rupanya."

L-Elf tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menaruh minuman di meja lalu mendekati Haruto. Tangan pemuda berambut perak ini langsung mengambil bingkai foto yang dipegang oleh Haruto dan meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu di tempat semula. Merasa sedikit mengganggu privasi L-Elf, Haruto langsung terdiam dan memilih untuk kembali duduk di sofa.

L-Elf memperhatikan Haruto dan tersenyum tipis tapi di saat bersamaan ia merasa sedikit kesal ketika Haruto menemukan foto itu. Padahal ia sendiri tidak pernah membuka foto itu lagi sejak ia menutupnya dan menganggap foto itu tidak ada, dia berusaha terlalu keras untuk melupakan sosok wanita itu.

Sosok wanita yang pernah singgah di hatinya, yang memberi tahu apa makna cinta kepada pemuda dingin seperti L-Elf ini. Tapi sudah suratan takdir jika pada akhirnya mereka dipisahkan, ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Ka─kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya Mikhail-san dan Liesellote-sensei adalah..." ujar Haruto pelan yang berusaha menebak apa yang terjadi, dalam hati pun ia berdoa agar apa yang ia bayangkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyatannya.

"Dahulu kami adalah pasangan kekasih dan akan menikah."

Haruto hanya terdiam dan terlihat senyum terpaksa di wajahnya, ternyata memang benar yang ia pikirkan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi ia mendengar kata "dahulu" dalam kalimat yang diucapkan oleh L-Elf, meski begitu tetap saja ia berpikiran bahwa L-Elf masih menaruh rasa kepada wanita itu. Untuk apa kau menyimpan foto seseorang yang menjadi mantan kekasihmu jika kau tidak mencintainya? Ia yakin L-Elf masih menaruh rasa kepada wanita itu.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian berpisah?"

"Karena suatu hal, hubungan kami tidak direstui oleh orangtuanya dan mereka memintaku untuk berpisah dengan Liesellote. Aku terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa ia telah menikah dengan pria yang dipilihkan oleh orangtuanya dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya tapi tanganku tidak sanggup untuk membuang semua kenangan yang ada tentangnya."

"Begitu..."

Haruto hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan ia merasa L-Elf masih mencintai sosok Liesellote. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali memikirkan kenyataan itu, ia tidak mengerti akan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia sendiri tidak ingin mendengar kenyataan itu lebih lanjut tapi apa daya ia sendiri yang mulai bertanya.

Sedih, kecewa.

Perasaan yang Haruto rasakan sekarang campur aduk menjadi satu dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu rasa apa yang dominan, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan ucapan Marie yang mengatakan bahwa L-Elf tertarik kepadanya. Haruto langsung saja menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia yakin bahwa L-Elf hanya sekedar iseng untuk menemuinya.

Mana mungkin L-Elf tertarik kepadanya di saat ia masih mencintai sosok mantan kekasihnya itu. Mana mungkin L-Elf merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Mana mungkin L-Elf akan membalas cintanya.

"Ah! Ku─kurasa aku akan pamit. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Mikhail-san. Terima kasih atas minumannya, sampai jumpa."

Haruto langsung saja membawa tasnya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. L-Elf yang menyadari Haruto akan pergi langsung menyusulnya tapi sosok Haruto sudah tidak terlihat di pintu depan. Salahkan dirinya yang masih menaruh kunci di pintu sehingga Haruto bisa menggunakannya untuk keluar dari apartemen ini.

'Haruto?' batin L-Elf yang juga keluar dari apartemennya.

Manik ungu L-Elf memperhatikan langit malam dan ia melihat bahwa rintik hujan perlahan turun membasahi setiap jalanan yang ada. L-Elf hanya mendecih kesal dan ia masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil payung lalu keluar untuk mencari Haruto. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan sosok remaja sepertinya berkeliaran di malam hari.

.

.

.

Haruto tidak peduli jika sekarang sedang hujan, banyak orang yang mulai memakai payung tapi ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan mereka. Seragam yang ia pakai pun mulai basah karena terkena hujan tapi ia masih saja meneruskan langkahnya untuk berjalan. Ia tidak tahu akan pergi kemana, mungkin ia akan kembali ke rumahnya.

Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 23.30, tidak terasa hari sudah semakin malam dan hujan pun juga turun semakin deras. Haruto sampai berpikir biarlah ia sakit daripada hatinya yang sakit, sekarang yang ia rasakan adalah hatinya sakit karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa L-Elf masih mencintai Liesellote.

'Ternyata tidak ada ruang bagiku di hati Mikhail-san.' batin Haruto.

Bolehkah jika Haruto berharap bahwa L-Elf akan memperhatikan dirinya? Bolehkah jika ia menginginkan cinta dari L-Elf? Bolehkah? Apakah dirinya bersalah jika menginginkan semua itu? Ia sendiri tidak mengerti akan hal itu tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan kepada L-Elf adalah rasa cinta. Tapi ia merasa perasaannya hanyalah rasa yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia tidak tahu apakah L-Elf sempat memikirkan dirinya walau hanya sebentar.

"Apa yang kuharapkan?" gumam Haruto pelan yang masih berjalan.

Hujan yang turun pun semakin deras tapi Haruto sama sekali tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin terus berjalan entah kemana yang penting bisa membawanya melupakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia tahu dirinya sedang basah kuyup karena hujan, ia tahu bahwa hujan membasahi dirinya tapi ia tidak tahu ketika ada payung yang menutupinya dari hujan.

"Eh?"

Haruto sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok L-Elf yang sudah berada di belakangnya dan berbagi payung dengannya. L-Elf bersyukur bisa menemukan Haruto di saat seperti ini, ia menghela napas dan menatap pemuda di sebelahnya yang basah kuyup.

"Aku akan meminjamkan pakaianku padamu, ikutlah denganku Haruto." ujar L-Elf langsung.

Haruto tidak menjawab apa-apa dan ia hendak pergi meninggalkan L-Elf tapi lagi-lagi langkah pemuda berambut cokelat itu terhenti ketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh L-Elf. Kedua manik mereka bertemu dan L-Elf bisa merasakan tatapan mata Haruto yang terasa hampa, seolah-olah sedang merasakan kekecewaan yang teramat besar. Ia berusaha untuk tidak bertanya kepada Haruto.

"Haruto, memangnya apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

Pertanyaan L-Elf itu membuat Haruto terkejut begitu juga dengan L-Elf sendiri, ia tidak tahu kenapa mulutnya malah bertanya seperti itu. Haruto sendiri seperti tidak ingin menjawabnya, mulutnya tertutup tapi ia hanya menundukkan kepala. L-Elf membelai rambut cokelat Haruto dengan lembut.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini, aku takut." ujar Haruto pelan seperti berbisik.

"Kenapa?" tanya L-Elf.

"A─aku..."

L-Elf langsung memeluk Haruto dan membiarkan payung yang dipegangnya terlepas, Haruto cukup terkejut ketika merasakan pelukan hangat yang selama ini hanya bisa dibayangkan olehnya. Sentuhan L-Elf terasa hangat dan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, sesekali ia memperhatikan wajah L-Elf dan Haruto tersenyum tipis.

Bolehkah ia berharap sekali lagi kepada pemuda itu?

Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa L-Elf akan melupakan masa lalunya?"

"Aku tidak suka saat kau membicarakan Liesellote-sensei. Maafkan aku Mikhail-san. Sebenarnya aku─"

Belum sempat Haruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, L-Elf langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Haruto dan mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. Haruto sangat terkejut dan wajahnya mulai memerah, ia sendiri juga tidak menyangka bahwa L-Elf akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia merasa senang tapi di satu sisi ia merasa sedih, ia takut jika dirinya hanya dijadikan pelarian dari Liesellote. Ia merasa sangat takut.

Tidak lama ciuman itu terlepas dan L-Elf tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Haruto yang masih memerah. Ia membelai rambut cokelat Haruto yang basah itu dan tersenyum tipis. Manik ungu itu seolah menjerat Haruto ke dalam pesona yang lebih dalam lagi sehingga ia sulit untuk melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal tadi kepada sembarangan orang, aku hanya melakukan hal tadi kepada orang yang kucintai. Ingatlah itu Tokishima Haruto." ujar L-Elf yang mengambil payung lalu kembali melindungi mereka berdua dari hujan yang masih turun.

"Ta-tapi?! Mikhail-san masih mencintai Liesellote-sensei! Aku merasa tidak bisa menggantikan posisi itu jika aku memaksa sekalipun."

L-Elf hanya tertawa pelan dan membuat Haruto bingung. Pemuda berambut perak ini berhenti tertawa dan menatap ke manik biru Haruto dengan intens, ditatap seperti itu membuat Haruto menjadi malu.

"Mungkin aku masih menyimpan semua kenangan tentang Liesellote karena aku tidak tega untuk membuangnya. Aku berharap ia telah menemukan kebahagiaan dan aku sendiri juga ingin menemukan kebahagiaan yaitu kau. Kaulah yang membuatku bahagia saat ini."

"Eh?"

L-Elf langsung membawa Haruto pulang kembali ke apartemennya, Haruto hanya mengikutinya saja karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sepertinya dengan ciuman tadi memberi arti bahwa perasaannya terbalaskan oleh L-Elf. Tapi benak Haruto masih dipenuhi dengan sosok L-Elf dan Liesellote, wajar saja ia merasakan hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua telah berganti pakaian dan meminum kopi agar badan terasa hangat, hujan di luar pun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Sesekali Haruto memperhatikan ke arah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 dan artinya hari juga telah berganti, sekarang hari telah berganti menjadi tanggal 25 Mei. L-Elf yang menyadari bahwa Haruto memperhatikan jam hanya tersenyum saja.

"Aku akan ke dapur untuk mengambilkan makanan."

L-Elf pergi meninggalkan Haruto untuk mengambil makanan dan Haruto menganggukkan kepala. Ia masih duduk dengan tenang di sofa dan sesekali memperhatikan bingkai foto itu yang ada di meja, ia mendekatinya dan mengambilnya lalu menutupnya kembali. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ponsel yang cukup berisik, sepertinya itu ponsel L-Elf karena ponselnya sendiri telah kehabisan baterai.

'Apa aku boleh melihatnya?' batin Haruto.

Haruto memegang ponsel L-Elf yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja itu dan membukanya, ia bisa melihat sudah banyak pesan masuk dan entah atas rasa penasaran atau apa ia membuka pesan yang ada satu per satu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melhat sebagian besar pesan itu berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun, baik dari rekan kerja L-Elf ataupun Liesellote sendiri. Haruto terdiam karena ia menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang L-Elf.

Tidak lama L-Elf sudah datang dan mendekati Haruto yang tampak sibuk memegang ponselnya. Ditepuknya pundak pemuda berambut cokelat itu dan sang pemuda merasa terkejut, L-Elf hanya tersenyum dan mengambil ponselnya itu.

"Ternyata kau suka mengintip privasi orang lain, Tokishima Haruto." ujar L-Elf sedikit meledeknya.

"A─aku hanya penasaran saja. Maafkan aku..." ujar Haruto langsung.

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda."

"Ternyata Mikhail-san sekarang berulang tahun ya. Selamat ulang tahun, a─aku belum bisa memberikan hadiah apapun padamu. Aku akan segera memberikannya."

L-Elf terdiam mendengar ucapan Haruto dan ia tersenyum, ia mendekati pemuda berambut cokelat itu dan kembali membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Entah kenapa Haruto merasa semakin senang disentuh seperti ini oleh L-Elf.

"Terima kasih tapi kau tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari hadiah, keberadaanmu disini sekarang menjadi hadiahku yang terbaik."

L-Elf langsung memeluk pinggang Haruto dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam membuat jantung Haruto berdetak semakin kencang. Kedua manik yang berbeda warna itu saling bertemu dan seperti berbagi makna dengan sendirinya, seolah-olah mereka sedang berbicara dengan tatapan mata itu.

"Kau adalah orang yang spesial bagiku, Haruto."

"Terima kasih."

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat, Haruto memejamkan mata dan membiarkan L-Elf menciumnya dengan lembut. Sebuah ciuman yang menandakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang spesial di mata L-Elf, betapa bahagianya Haruto mendapatkan gelar seperti itu.

Semakin lama ciuman L-Elf semakin ganas dan Haruto cukup terkejut, ia tidak terbiasa dengan gerakan tiba-tiba seperti itu. L-Elf melirik sedikit ke arah Haruto yang tampak kesulitan untuk bernapas, dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan ciumannya dan membelai wajah Haruto dengan lembut.

"Bersiap-siaplah Haruto, aku ingin dirimu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Tidak apa?" tanya L-Elf yang membelai rambut lalu turun ke pipi dan leher Haruto.

"I─iya..."

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Haruto yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah menjalin hubungan kepada teman-temannya membuat mereka merasa terkejut, terutama Shoko. Apalagi setelah mereka mengetahui dengan siapa Haruto bersama membuat mereka merasa semakin yakin bahwa pelanggan mereka itu tertarik kepada Haruto.

"Sudah kuduga pelanggan itu tertarik padamu dan pada akhirnya kalian bersama." ujar Marie dengan nada datarnya.

"Ahahaha, mungkin aneh ya." gumam Haruto pelan.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku mengatakan hal itu aneh atau tidak?"

Marie memang lebih menunjukkan rasa setujunya berbanding terbalik dengan Shoko yang tidak setuju, tapi gadis itu tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Haruto. Kyuma hanya mendukung apapun yang Haruto pilih karena ia percaya kepada temannya itu.

"Nanti kau pun akan bertemu dengan dirinya."

"Iya."

Berbeda dengan L-Elf, beberapa rekan kerja pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak penasaran ketika melihat L-Elf datang ke kantor dengan wajah yang terlihat santai. Salah satu dari mereka sangat ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan L-Elf bersikap seperti itu, ketika L-Elf menceritakan ia telah memiliki kekasih pun semuanya terkejut.

"Akhirnya musim semi datang padamu, kawan." ujar H-Neun.

"Seperti apa anak itu?" tanya A-Drei.

"Murid SMA yang bekerja sambilan di cafe." jawab L-Elf langsung.

"Gawat, kau mengambil murid SMA?! Kau seperti penjahat saja, ahahaha. Tapi aku turut senang kau telah memiliki kekasih, buatlah dia bahagia."

"Kudoakan hubungan kalian lancar."

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun akan kulakukan. Terima kasih sarannya."

.

.

.

Hari telah berubah menjadi sore dan L-Elf memutuskan untuk pulang dari kantor. Ia ingin menemui seseorang dan langsung meninggalkan kantornya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada orang itu agar tahu bahwa dirinya akan datang. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi L-Elf untuk sampai di cafe dimana Haruto bekerja.

"Selamat datang." ujar Marie yang menyambut kedatangan para tamu, salah satunya L-Elf.

L-Elf hanya menganggukkan kepala dan ia memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang berada di pojok dan memilih untuk melihat menu yang ada. Marie yang mengetahui L-Elf telah datang memperhatikan Haruto yang langsung mendekati meja L-Elf. Senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah gadis itu dan ia memutuskan untuk melayani pelanggan lain.

"Mikhail-san selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" tanya Haruto dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

"Seperti biasa saja, lalu kesini sebentar." ujar L-Elf yang meminta Haruto mendekat padanya.

Haruto menurut dan ia mendekati L-Elf sehingga jarak diantara mereka terpaut sedikit sekali. L-Elf mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi Haruto dan tersenyum saja, sedangkan wajah Haruto memerah karena tindakan L-Elf itu. Jangan lupa bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum dan bisa saja ada yang memergoki tindakan mereka.

"Mikhail-san!"

"Tolong bawakan pesananku, Haruto."

"Baiklah..."

Haruto langsung pergi meninggalkan L-Elf dengan wajah yang memerah dan pemuda berambut perak itu tersenyum melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang manis itu. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan Haruto di cafe ini akan membuatnya menjadi kekasih pemuda itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyesali pertemuan itu. Lagipula perjalanan untuk menemukan seseorang yang spesial dalam hati itu bisa terjadi kapan saja dan dimana saja.

Bagi L-Elf menemukan orang yang spesial seperti Haruto itu sudah cukup, ia merasa sangat bahagia bersama dengan pemuda itu. Memang bersama dengan seseorang yang spesial dalam hidup itu berbeda rasanya.

**The End**

A/N: Kembali lagi dengan Yami-chan yang menyumbang di fandom Valvrave ini. Saya menulis fic ini khusus untuk ulang tahun L-Elf yang menjadi character favorit saya di anime ini. Mengingat saya selalu menuliskan fic yang berakhir angst untuk mereka, saya ingin menulis sesuatu yang berbeda untuk ulang tahun L-Elf.

Mungkin beberapa character menjadi OOC karena cerita saya ini, tapi saya harap kalian yang membaca fic ini menyukainya. Terima kasih telah mampir kemari dan sampai jumpa.


End file.
